Worried The END
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: THE END! Is ERic Really in trouble? Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

I have revised this first chapter but it isn't much different. Whatever happens in the show I don't really follow it. Like if Mary got in trouble with the law in season 4, I don't talk about that in my stories or if Charles has Alzheimers, I don't follow that either. Somethings I will make up like Hank/Julie's second child before the 150th episode we didn't know but afterwards we do even though we don't know the name, I will give that child a name. I may write this kind of slow because when I write stories the documents are 3 pages each and it is 4 documents or 3 documents I open so I try to make the stories long. 


	2. The Cruise

In this story, Mary hasn't been in trouble with the law in high school, she is a freshman at Crawford, this is staged after Christmas in the part of the fifth season, and Robbie hasn't moved in the house at all.  
  
Eric was in his office when one of the deacons in his church tells him about a cruise to Alaska in mid April. The cruise was only for ministers and deacons of the church and it is for 7 days.  
  
"That sounds like fun!!" Eric says.  
  
"There are a lot of rules everyone has to go by and here are the rules and the schedules if you decide to go." Jason tells him.  
  
"How many are going?"  
  
"100 people." Jason responds.  
  
"I'm going to have to think this over and see what my wife would say."  
  
"Okay but the deadline is February 20th. " Jason responds.  
  
"What month is this again, January of 2001?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just checking, thanks." Eric responds.  
  
Jason then leaves and Eric reads the rules and regulations. When Eric gets home he sees Annie on the phone, so he waves to her and she waves back.  
  
"Can you hold on just for one second Patricia? Hi honey."  
  
"Hi." Eric says as he kisses Annie on the cheek.  
  
"Would you please check on David and Sam they should be waking up or wake them up if they aren't awake."  
  
"Okay." Eric says as he goes upstairs.  
  
"What were you telling me Patricia?"  
  
"A cruise to Alaska?" Annie asks.  
  
"Yes. Oh, Morgan is home so I'll talk to you later okay." Patricia responds.  
  
"Okay bye." Annie responds as she and Patricia hang up.  
  
In Eric's room, Matt was talking to Eric as Annie came to their room to see what he and the twins were up to. Matt then left to see what Ruthie was up to since she didn't seem talkative when they came home from school.  
  
"Well the boys have been changed and they are rested!!"  
  
"Yes and you are mine." Annie says to Eric.  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
Eric and Annie kiss then a few minutes later they took the twins downstairs. Eric takes Sam and David to the den to play with their toys while Annie cooked. The doorbell rings as Lucy comes downstairs so she gets the door and lets in Mike who is one of the ministers. Lucy takes the twins into the living room to play with them while Eric talks to Mike who was nervous about the cruise since he would be away from his wife for a week which never has happened in their marriage that they be alone for more than 3 days. As dinner arrives, Eric goes in the living room to get Sam as Lucy takes David in the kitchen then Eric calls the rest of the kids after putting Sam in the high chair. As Mary and Ruthie were about to pass him to the kitchen, he took them aside and told them that if they needed to talk about anything that they can come to him, Matt or mom, which they told him okay and that nothing was wrong. They then went to sit down for dinner as Annie asked Eric how things at the office went then he told her off.  
  
"Annie Jackson Camden, just say it, don't beat around the bush 'cause I know you already know."  
  
"What does mom know dad?" Lucy asks.  
  
"Well, what are you talking about, dear?" Annie asks in a deceivingly sarcastic way.  
  
"The cruise to Alaska and I know Patricia told you about it." Eric said as he fed David.  
  
"You're right, I already know about it." Annie confesses as she fed Sam.  
  
"And, no I haven't even decided yet and I need to look into it more."  
  
"You do, why?" Annie asked confused.  
  
"Do you really think I want to go on a cruise all by myself?"  
  
"You don't want to go by yourself?" Annie asked.  
  
"No, I want you to come too.  
  
"You do, Eric?" Annie asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well, Eric I think you deserve a week on a cruise by yourself." Annie said.  
  
"What!?" Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, Simon and Matt said in unison.  
  
"You want me to go by myself?" Eric asked in a surprising tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be good for you."  
  
After dinner while Mary and Ruthie did the dishes, Simon cleaned the table, Annie and Lucy are in the living room playing with Sam and David while Eric was on the phone with Mike and that Mike's wife and Annie will let them go to the cruise. Few minutes later after the kids go upstairs to do homework, Eric and Annie reads the rules on the cruise tickets.  
  
"Think about it, Mary will be home on some days and the kids will be home after school, and it will be nice for you to get away at least for a week."  
  
"Aren't you going to miss me?" Eric asked in a jokingly crying way.  
  
"You bet I will." Annie replied in laughter as they kissed.  
  
Then a mid April Sunday afternoon comes by as the kids and Annie say goodbye to Eric on the docks where he goes on this cruise.  
  
"I can't believe this!!" Mike says.  
  
"I know." Eric replies as the cruise ship leaves port.  
  
At the Camden household....  
  
"Mom, are you sure you wanted dad to go on a cruise?" Mary asks.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Mary says.  
  
"Listen Mary, I trust your father and I know that he loves me as I love him. What is this about? Honey whatever you are worried about, you need to talk to someone because I'm worried about you and Ruthie."  
  
"I know." Mary says then she goes upstairs to do homework that was due the next day. 


	3. Fun without Eric

The next night Hank, Julie and Erica came for dinner that Annie made but before dinner Erica was playing with the twins as Simon was talking to Deena who was in North Carolina visiting her brother Jack who got hurt in a car accident driving home from school.  
  
"Hey Deena. How are you?"  
  
"Good Simon, how are you?"  
  
"Good, my aunt and uncle are here and I just wanted to see how Jack is doing and that my dad has gone on his cruise to Alaska."  
  
"Cool!! So what are you going to do with your dad gone?" Deena asked.  
  
"I don't know yet but I'm going to surprise mom by telling her that I'll watch the twins as she can go out."  
  
"Oh Simon, how sweet."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, I have to go. I love you Simon. Bye."  
  
"Love you too, Bye." Simon says as Julie calls that dinner is ready.  
  
Matt was at work as Mary was taking a night class so Hank and Julie sat where Matt and Mary would as everyone enjoyed their dinner. After dinner, Lucy and Simon did the dishes while Ruthie and Annie cleaned the table while Hank and Julie was in the living room watching tv when Erica was playing with the twins. Then a few hours later the Hastings left, Matt got home then Mary so they had dinner, washed their plates then the Camdens all went to bed.  
  
On the ship-  
  
Eric and the ministers in the churches in Glen Oak had their own rooms then went to the decks to watch the sun set while taking pictures then some went to bed later that night, some played games while that happened, Eric ate some food then check out the cruise ship then went to bed hours later. The next day Eric went swimming in the indoor pool then took a shower and later played pool with Morgan and Jason then later danced. Eric and the ministers went to bed late then got up late and decided to watch tv for that day as they thought about their families.  
  
Back in GlenOak---  
  
Wednesday afternoon while Mary and Matt were at school, Simon came home and told Annie something that will surprise her.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi honey. How was your day?" Annie asked as Ruthie came in the door said hi then went upstairs.  
  
"It was good. Mom, you should go out tonight, I'll watch the twins with Lucy or Mary and you go have fun."  
  
"Simon, are you feeling alright?" Annie asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just never expected you to say that at all. Maybe your father or Matt but not you."  
  
"Well, you hardly go out and you should." Simon says as he took the plates and put it on the table in the living room.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang and Patricia called to see if Annie wanted to go out that night which she said yes then hung up just as Lucy walked in. Annie asked Lucy if she was doing anything tonight which Lucy replied that she was staying home. Annie asked Lucy if she wanted to stay home and watch the twins with Simon so she could go out which Lucy told her yes then she found out that Ruthie was staying at a friends' house. A few hours later Annie and Patricia went out to the pool hall where they met up with some more friends then played karaoke. Mary came home from work then watched tv with Simon when Lucy went to get the phone since it rang then told Mary and Simon that she had to leave to get Ruthie. Simon went to his room since he had to do some homework then 20 minutes later Lucy and Ruthie came home and talked with Mary in the living room. Ruthie, Lucy and Mary went upstairs to get ready for bed as Simon walked out of the bathroom then saw that Ruthie was upset and asked what was wrong. Ruthie told him that her friend went to Green Bay with her parents, was supposed to come home a week ago and Ruthie found out that she and her parents had died in a car accident. It turns out that Ruthie was worried about her friend for the past week, Simon gave her a kiss and a hug, told her that he loved her then everyone went to bed as Matt came home to go to bed as well. The next morning Mary made breakfast while Simon, Ruthie and Lucy ate then went to school. Matt brought the twins down so they can eat while Mary went upstairs to get ready for work then she left. Matt cleaned the twins, and the kitchen then took the twins upstairs to get dressed and went downstairs to the living room to watch TV.  
  
A day from Alaska-  
  
Everyone got ready to get off the ship on the port of Alaska tomorrow as when the sunset came everyone went outside to take pictures of it as they did when the sun came up the next day which made it a beautiful site. The day came as everyone got off the ship then checked out the sites then came back by sunset except for Eric and Morgan who ran into some trouble at the mall just in the docks.  
  
Thursday morning-Camdens home  
  
Annie wakes up about 10am, looks at her clock then runs to the twins room to see they are gone as she puts on her robe to see if they are downstairs which they were with Matt watching tv. Annie apologized for getting home so late but Matt told her not to worry since he had nothing to do that day and that she needed to get out every now and then. Annie got dressed, had some breakfast then watched tv with Matt and talked about how things went then later in the day the kids came home then Ruthie told Annie what was bothering her then Annie told her that she was sorry it happened and she was always ready to talk if she needed someone to talk to. Simon later got a call from Deena telling him that she was coming back the next week then will go back to North Carolina for the summer and would be back to be with him at Kennedy for the Junior year there which Simon was excited about. The next day, Annie decided to go out again while the kids were home then slept in Saturday since the kids were home and later found them watching tv after they ate. That night, everyone went out to dinner since it was the first time they had gone out and enjoyed themselves then went home and went to bed since tomorrow Eric is coming home. 


	4. Chatting with Julie

At the ship-  
  
"You know Eric, you could have just left me there." Morgan tells Eric.  
  
"No. What am I going to tell Patricia? That Morgan got beat up a little and he's still in Alaska and that I just left him there?"  
  
"I know, it's just that I feel like I shouldn't have gone in there to defend the lady who was being verbally abused." Morgan says.  
  
"Well, you just felt that she needed some help. What? Was there something else?" Eric responded then asked.  
  
"Eric, I want to take a nap, get out of my room please."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back later." Eric says then leaves to eat.  
  
Eric went to eat, played pool, then went to his room to read then fell asleep. He woke up from his nap when the phone rang an hour later, went to see what Morgan wanted since he called then helped him down to the buffet to eat then they went to Morgan's room to talk.  
  
"Okay, now in less than 10 hours or so we will be back in Glen Oak. Who was the lady you were defending?" Eric asked.  
  
"An ex-girlfriend from high school."  
  
"Oh, no." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah. So I might have a twisted ankle, bloodied nose, some bruises and I don't know what to tell Patricia."  
  
"Does you ankle hurt a lot?" Eric asked.  
  
"Just when I walk on it which I'm trying not to."  
  
"So, I got my card game in my room, do you want to play?" Eric said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay." Eric said then he left go get the cards then came back and they started playing.  
  
At the Camdens-  
  
Julie and Mary went to the pool hall to talk which was okay with Annie. They sat at a table, across from each other as they got some soda to drink.  
  
"So how are things going?" Julie asked.  
  
"Okay. I like the classes I'm taking."  
  
"Good. So what do you need to talk about?" Julie asked.  
  
"Do you know Susan and Jackie Brees?"  
  
"Yes, I know that your father dated Susan and Jackie is her sister, why?" Julie responded.  
  
Well, Jackie talked about dad and Susan a few weeks ago and talked about how she broke his heart."  
  
"I see, what class does she teach at Crawford?"  
  
"Human Sexuality." Mary responded.  
  
"So what did she say exactly?"  
  
"She was talking about relationships then started talking about Susan and dad. She said that she was dating dad then a few years later that she broke up with him because he wouldn't marry her."  
  
"She didn't." Julie says in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Mary asked confused.  
  
"She didn't say that?" Julie said then laughed a few minutes longer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, gosh. What she said isn't exactly true. That's not what's bothering you is it?" Julie said then asked.  
  
"Well, I saw pictures of her and dad when they were dating and saw the picture of her now."  
  
"She was very beautiful then, wasn't she?" Julie said.  
  
"Yeah but it looked like she hadn't changed because she still looked beautiful."  
  
"How did this past of Eric and Susan's come about?" Julie asked a little irritated.  
  
"It was that some students were talking about their past relationships. Jackie said that Susan's husband had died a few weeks ago and she said that she sent dad some letters but he never responded and I'm worried that maybe she might be on the rebound."  
  
"How do you know that he didn't get the letters and I doubt that Eric would want to speak to her at all. You don't need to worry about that since I don't know if he's forgotten about what's happened or still mad about it." Julie responded.  
  
"Well, a month before dad went on the cruise mom would complain that something was burning every week till it stopped, finally. And what if mom sees the letters or Susan calls dad and mom picks up?"  
  
"Well, its possible that your dad hasn't read the letters at all, maybe just burned or ripped them up. If your mom sees the letters or if she calls, she sees the envelope or takes the message then tells your dad about it. Don't go nuts trying to hide the letters or messages from Annie because that could make the situation worse and she might think he is hiding something." Has she stopped talking about Eric and Susan." Julie said then asked.  
  
"Okay. Yes she stopped."  
  
"Was that before or after Hank told her to stop?" Julie asked.  
  
"She stopped after Hank told her to. He told you about it?"  
  
"Yes. I mentioned to him that I heard someone talking about Eric and Susan at the Dairy Shack, mentioning your dad's last name and told him I was confused. He told me what he did."  
  
"So are you going to tell dad about Jackie?" Mary asked.  
  
"No. He is going to get furious and if your mom wants to know more he might have to tell her and may still be hurt by what happened between him and Susan."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Mary asked.  
  
"No. Sorry kiddo but I don't think you father would appreciate that. But I do think that's sweet of you that you are looking after your mom and dad. They would appreciate that." Julie said as she took the last sip of her glass that was empty.  
  
"Thanks." Mary said as she also took the last sip of her drink finishing it.  
  
Julie called Annie to see if Hank dropped off Erica which he did so they both went home, Julie picked up Erica then she went home as Hank came home from an emergency call an hour later. 


	5. Eric's been BUSTED!

The next day, the Camdens got up had breakfast then went to church where they met the Hastings. Later that afternoon, Annie, Julie, Mary and Simon went to get Eric as Patricia and John happened to be there to pick up Morgan. Eric, Morgan and everyone else left the boat to their cars. Eric came down a few minutes later than they went to the car as Eric wanted to drive which he did then got home. He gave everyone a hug and kiss and talked about the trip that he enjoyed then a few hours later the kids had dinner after the Hastings left then went to bed. Deena came back to finish out the school year with Simon as Julie, Grandpa/Ginger, Eric's parents and the Camdens went to Lucy's graduation then had a small party. During the summer Deena went for a check up to see if her cancer has come back which it didn't then Simon took Deena out to dinner then everyone started school. Lucy started her first year of college, Mary started her second semester as well as working, Matt was also working as well as going to school. In the fall of 2002 Eric was shopping for some clothes when he saw a guy and his wife eating at the mall, he was surprised to see this guy who was an ex- boyfriend of Julie's and Eric didn't even know if the guy has changed since the day he was very mean to Julie. Julie's ex-boyfriend Jeff, and his wife left as Eric followed them home then wrote down the license number of their car then went to his office to put the number in his desk then went home for the day. Eric helped Annie with the twins as Simon helped Ruthie with homework, Lucy was working at the bookstore, Mary and Matt were also working while going to school. Eric continued to keep an eye on Jeff's movements as well as when he, his wife and son would eat then would go back to work then Eric continued to work. Then Thanksgiving and Christmas came and went then the kids went back to school which would be the last year for Julie who is quitting since she is going to have another baby which will be born in May. Simon was a student in her class which they pretended to not know each other and Jeff's son, who is a junior is in her class and she doesn't even know that his dad is in town because Andrew was a very good person unlike his father as a teenager in high school who dated other girls and Julie. One weekend, Eric saw Jeff, his wife and Andrew eating as he watched and ate as he thought if Jeff had changed from when he was a jerk.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Julie, I'm telling you he doesn't care about you. If he did he wouldn't have hurt you or any other girls he has dated. I'm telling you." A teenage Eric Camden said.  
  
"Eric, shut up! He loves me and he doesn't mean to hurt me and you've never liked him so why should I listen to you! So get out of my room now!!" A teenage Julie Camden yelled, she was 3 years younger than Eric.  
  
"Okay, but if you need me, I'm here, will always be here for you sis." Eric says as he leaves the room then Julie called Jeff.  
  
"Hi, Jeff. How are you? I can't wait till the dance Friday night. It will be fun, oh, my bossy brother doesn't know what we will do. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Julie says then hangs up and goes to sleep.  
  
Eric then snaps out of his flashback when the waitress gives him the check but Jeff, his wife and Andrew were leaving then he paid for his meal then went home. The letters from Susan had stopped coming when Eric didn't respond in 2002 but the letters came again and Eric was glad that Annie hadn't seen it so he ripped them up in a trash can in the office, a decision he will later regret. Eric really fretted over if she should tell Julie or not, knowing how badly Jeff had treated her. Annie and the kids noticed Eric was worried about something but he told them that there was nothing wrong. One day Eric saw Simon playing with Jeff's son after school as he was driving to a parishoner's house then came home late and had dinner while Simon talked to him about going to a party where his friend's parents will be home. Annie had told Simon to ask Eric and it would be okay with her if it's okay with him. Eric told Simon that he would let him know that night then Simon left do homework then Eric went to talk to Annie then later that night Eric told Simon he can go to the party as long as he was home by 10pm which Simon agreed to. One day after school Eric was in Julie's classroom when Andrew came over to check to make sure he had an assignment right then he notices Eric.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Hastings. Hi." Andrew says to Julie and Eric.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" Julie says then asks when Eric said hi too.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I got the assignment right." Andrew says.  
  
"Here you go." Andrew says as he is given the assignment then he turns to Eric.  
  
"Are you the guy who keeps following my dad, mom and I everywhere and when my mom drops me off at school in the green van?"  
  
"Um..Yes." Eric responds.  
  
"Eric! Stop doing that, what is wrong with you?" Julie says.  
  
"You two know each other?" Andrew asks.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you with anything."  
  
"Oh I was waiting for my son and someone told me he was here. I wanted to make sure everything is alright." Teresa says as she notices Eric.  
  
"Hey, mom. I got him in trouble with his sister, he was the one who was following us." Andrew says sounded a little excited.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry about my brother. He has told me he will stop as of now and I will talk to him about it." Julie says holding her brother's arm so he wouldn't get away.  
  
"Oh okay. I was going to report it to the police but since Andrew has said something to you I'll forget the whole thing if he stops following or spying on us." Teresa says as she and Andrew left the room.  
  
"What is wrong with you Eric!?" Julie yells at him.  
  
"Nothing. I thought that the gentleman who was with the lady looked like someone but I might be wrong.  
  
"Eric, you are hiding something, I know it and I will find out big brother!!" Julie said as Eric left.  
  
"Right sis. Love you." Eric says as he leaves for work.  
  
A few weeks later Bird came to Eric's office to ask if he could help find her brother which Eric agreed to so he and her went to the library's computers to go on the internet and find out where he is by doing a people search then on a weekend he and she went to Moreno Valley to check on the address of a person who has the same last name and first name of her brother.  
  
"Eric, I don't think I can do this." Bird said as they rang the doorbell after walking up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk care of - hello." Eric says then the door opens.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I hope so. I'm looking for my brother who I haven't seen in two years. My dad said something to cause him to not talk to me or my dad and my dad has passed on so I want to find my brother, Jeff." Bird said showing the picture of her brother and his family.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. My husband died two years ago." The lady responds.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry." Bird says in sadness as Eric gives his condolences.  
  
"Thank you. I hope you can find your brother." The lady says again.  
  
"Thank you, I hope so too." Bird says as they leave.  
  
An hour later Eric drops off Bird at her hotel then goes home.  
  
Few weeks later Bird calls Eric to tell her that she found her brother and his family in Ohio which Eric tells her that he is happy for her. She tells him he is doing fine and she will be moving to Ohio to be with her brother since she doesn't want to grow apart ever again.  
  
A week later Simon, Deena and 7 other friends celebrated Andrew's birthday as Jeff and Teresa made sure things were going well which it was. Then at 9:30, an explosion rocks the neighborhood. 


	6. After the Party

Eric stayed up and waited for Simon as Annie laid in bed but didn't go to sleep while Matt, Mary, Lucy Ruthie and the twins were asleep not knowing that something may have happened to their brother as their parents worried. Eric was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Eric answered.  
  
"Hello, is Eric there?" A person on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes, this is he. May I ask who this is?"  
  
"Yes, this is Jeff Cawley, the father of Andrew."  
  
"Oh, yes. Hello, I'm sorry I was expecting my --did anything happen at the party?"  
  
"Yes. There was an explosion about a block from my home, the kids are fine, Simon and his friends just left and I think believe that he was going to drop off his girlfriend, he should be home in a few minutes. I've called the parent's of the kids and just told them what's going on and that none of the kids at the party were hurt just shooken up. I apologize for the delay in calling but the phone lines were out and I had my cell phone so I used that to call."  
  
"Okay, thanks for calling." Eric says as he and Jeff hang up then he hears the door open.  
  
"Oh Simon! What happened to you?" Annie asked when she hugged Simon going to find out who called.  
  
"Son! Are you alright?" Eric says as he sees Annie hugging Simon then hugs him.  
  
"Yeah, dad. I'm okay, I just want to go to bed."  
  
"Okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Annie says as she, Simon and Eric went upstairs and went to bed.  
  
"Jeff Cawley, is he Julie's ex-boyfriend?" Eric asked himself quietly as he was turning off the lights in the room.  
  
The next morning, Eric and Annie slept in as Matt and Mary made breakfast for Ruthie, Lucy and the twins while Simon also slept in.  
  
"I heard Simon got in later then he should have." Mary said.  
  
"Mom and Dad must be furious." Lucy said.  
  
"Now wait a minute, they are not going to ground him without hearing him out." Matt said.  
  
"What do you suppose the reason he come home late?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Maybe he was really not at the party, and he was at the promenade or the movie with Deena." Ruthie said.  
  
"I agree with Matt, we should wait and see besides, Simon, mom and dad are the only ones who are sleeping in." Mary said.  
  
After the kids finished their breakfast, they cleaned up after themselves then went upstairs to get dressed. Matt helped the twins since he was already dressed and took them downstairs to play with their toys. After Lucy came downstairs Matt went to work. Annie came downstairs for breakfast as she noticed the kids had eaten so she started to eat cereal as Simon and Eric came down to eat as Ruthie came in to get a drink from the kitchen.  
  
"How was the party, if you went?" Ruthie asked mischeviously.  
  
"The party was great, and had a blast." Simon said as Annie coughed what she ate after Simon said blast.  
  
"You okay Annie?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes, it's just what he said about the party." She said.  
  
"Sure Simon, just say the party was great but mom and dad will find out you didn't go." Ruthie said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Simon replied in confusion.  
  
The doorbell rang then Ruthie went to get and let Deena in when she opened the door. Ruthie went upstairs then went to listen in on the conversation in the kitchen stairs while Simon, Deena, Eric and Annie talked.  
  
"So you had a good time, huh?" Eric asked.  
  
"Had a great time, Andrew got a lot of stuff." Deena said.  
  
"Eric told me that there was an explosion in the neighborhood?"  
  
"Yeah it was like a half hour before we left but the police think it was caused by a gas main that ruptured." Simon said.  
  
"Any idea if anyone was hurt?" Eric asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I'm glad that we were just about to leaved when it happened." Deena said.  
  
Ruthie went upstairs as Eric went to the living room to talk to Lucy who was playing with the twins as Annie and Simon cleaned up the table since their breakfast was finished. Then a few hours later Deena went home as Lucy went to class as well as Mary went to work. After everyone had supper, they cleaned up the kitchen then hours later went to bed. A few days later Eric found out something that he didn't like which was that Lou had brought someone from New York to be an understudy of Eric's. His name is Chandler Hampton and he would be helping Eric wherever he needs it so Eric got used to the idea but it took him awhile. One Sunday morning Chandler started the services while Eric sat in the chair which he would later speak but first it was Chandler's turn.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Julie cries as Eric knocks to find out what happened to Julie who was visibly upset.  
  
"Julie, I really care about you and I am here protect you from anything as well as anyone." Eric sits next to Julie on the bed then hugs her.  
  
"It's none of your damn business Eric!! I don't want to talk about it, now get out!" Julie yells.  
  
"Okay, but you know where I am if you need me." Eric says as he walks out and Julie slams the door after he walks out.  
  
"Eric. Eric!!" A voice says.  
  
"Huh?" Eric says as Chandler is shaking him as he gets out of his flashbacks.  
  
"Did you hear a word I said?" Chandler asks.  
  
"No, sorry." Eric says as he got up to speak while Chandler sat down.  
  
"What is with Eric?" Julie asks quietly.  
  
"I apologize, I was thinking about something from the past when I and Julie were back in school. Before I start I would like to welcome a member of this community, Jeff Crawley and his family and welcome to the church."  
  
"No! It's Cawley Eric!" Lou says correcting him.  
  
"Oh, it is Cawley, I'm so sorry. Must have messed up my handwriting." Eric says as he laughs.  
  
"Oh my god, no. Not him. Oh I hate you." Julie says quietly while Hank hugged her as Eric spoke.  
  
After church Julie, Hank and their kids went home as Eric and the gang did the same as Annie drove, Eric thought about what he was going to do but didn't know what to do. He knew that his sister is going to get him for not telling her, he knew that she was going to be angry or scared and Hank who doesn't even know what the situation is with Julie and Jeff, could get angry since he would want to protect Julie and can't. After everyone got home, Eric went to the living room to watch tv with the twins as the kids did homework or went to a friends' house after lunch then Eric fell asleep while the twins were playing in the living room as Annie was in the den talking to Charles. 


	7. Eric gets FURIOUS

"Okay dad. When are you coming again? Okay. I would love to see you, it's been awhile. I love you. Bye."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Charles hangs up.  
  
"Eric? What are you boys doing? You are going to hurt daddy if you jump on him." Annie says as Sam looks as he is going to jump on Eric stomach as Annie puts David on the floor from the couch.  
  
Just as Sam is about to jump on Eric, Annie catches him and puts him on the floor then he starts to cry. Annie then lays on Eric as Sam is still crying as Annie blows on Eric's ear while the kids come home then Simon asks why Sam was crying and finds out that Sam wanted to jump on Eric and Annie wouldn't let him. Eric then woke up a few minutes later a little grumpy since Annie was blowing in his ear then he found out that Charles was coming to visit on Wednesday, asked why Sam was crying. Eric told Sam he would have been furious if he had jumped on him.  
  
At the Hastings-  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's something I can't talk about cause it hurts." Julie says as she cries.  
  
"Oh, honey. It's going to be okay. Was it something or someone you saw?"  
  
"It was someone I saw I wasn't expecting." Julie says as she cuddles with Hank in bed.  
  
"Okay, does Eric know anything?"  
  
"Yes. And I hate him for it, he knows how scared I am of him and he didn't say anything to me about it." Julie cries.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him, find out why he didn't say anything to you?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I should talk to him but I wonder why he didn't say anything." Julie says as she and Hank talk a little more then fall asleep.  
  
At the Pool Hall-  
  
Lucy is studying when she sees a handsome young man at a table looking at her when she took a sip of her drink then he walked over a few minutes later.  
  
"Hi." The young man said.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Good, how are you?" The young man replied.  
  
"Good, just studying for my test. I'm sorry, my name is Lucy Camden. What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, hi Lucy, I'm Joe Gwynn. What do you do?"  
  
"I work at the bookstore and go to Crawford." Lucy said as Joe had sat down already.  
  
"I go to Crawford too. What is your major?"  
  
"I want to go into the ministry, like my dad. What's your major?" She replied then asked.  
  
"Interesting. I want to be an architect, how long have you been going to school?" He replied then asked.  
  
"This is my first semester. How about you?" She said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Do you live here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Here is my phone number." He gave her his phone number as she gave him hers.  
  
"I'm going to let you study and I am going to eat so I'll call you."  
  
"Okay." Lucy said smiling as he left.  
  
Lucy then left to go home as everyone started having dinner then cleaned the dishes and later went to bed. Everyone is in bed as everyone is asleep except for Eric because he is worried about how his sister is reacting and angry at Jeff for hurting her. Eric then gets up after two hours of sleep, goes down to the living room to watch tv as he lays on the couch. The next morning the kids get up then go to school or work as Eric is still asleep as Annie wakes him up so he could go to work so Eric went upstairs saying he would get dressed but he didn't get very far. Annie made breakfast for the kids as the twins who got up then Sam had a toy David wanted to play with then they started fighting then David ran to Eric's room followed by Sam. Sam threw the toy in the direction of hitting Eric when it missed David then Sam looked at Eric then David turned to see what Eric would do. They then run to their rooms as Eric chases after them while Happy is barking as the boys get to the head board of the bed as Happy is growling at Eric who is angry at his boys.  
  
"Boys, what did I tell you about throwing things?" Eric said scolding them then Happy jumped on him while licking his face then he starts to calm down.  
  
A few moments later Annie come up after hearing the commotion sees that Eric is getting up as he seemed calm after Happy licking him.  
  
"Sam, David, I want both of you to think about what you did. Both of you go in the closet, Sam go in Simon's closet for a time out and David you go in yours." Eric says sternly.  
  
"What happened?" Annie asked.  
  
"The boys were fighting and threw a toy." Eric says.  
  
"And putting them in the closet for?"  
  
"They will think about what they did for five minutes." Eric states.  
  
"And how will they know their five minutes is up when you are at work and have to clean house? By the way, Chandler is waiting downstairs." Annie says in slight anger.  
  
"Hey, Chandler how are you?" Eric asks as he and Chandler talk then a few minutes later Eric tells Chandler he has to go upstairs and will be back.  
  
"Sam come here, David you too." Eric says as Sam goes in his room, David goes up to Eric who is sitting on Sam's bed.  
  
"Yes daddy." Sam says a little apprehensive.  
  
"Did both of you think about what you did?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes daddy, we should share our toys and not throw them at each other." David says as Sam nods his head yes.  
  
"And?" Eric asks.  
  
"We won't fight." Sam says.  
  
"And what do you have to say to daddy?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I threw the toy at David and I'm sorry it hit you daddy. I love you daddy." Sam says giving Eric a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry too daddy and I love you." David says as they hugged as well.  
  
Eric then took the twins downstairs so they could watch a movie then apologized to Chandler for making him wait then they went to work. 


	8. Julie is saved!

Eric came home from work when he saw the letter for him from Susan which he put in his desk drawer then went to see if Annie needed help with dinner which he set the plates then everyone settled down for dinner once it was ready. Afterwards they cleaned up the kitchen then Lucy, Simon went to do some homework when Eric went to his den to rip up the letters then put them in the trash can which after left Ruthie saw that he threw them there so she then took it out of the trash and took them upstairs to he room which she has of her own, Mary and Lucy still have the room in the attic, Simon has his room and the twins share theirs. Ruthie put the letter she put together in a shoe box under her bed then did homework. Eric them went to the den to work on his sermon when he threw out a piece of paper that was messed up from the printing, he noticed the letter he tore up was gone.  
  
"Damn, who took out the letter?" Eric asked himself.  
  
The phone rang as Eric got it and it was Hank who asked if Eric could have lunch the next day which they did then everyone went to bed. The next morning Annie cooked breakfast which the kids got dressed, ate then went to school except for Lucy who had a lunch date that day, twins had a doctor's appointment as Matt and Mary were in school. Eric and Hank went to the pool hall to talk as Hank told Eric he was concerned about Julie since she has been somewhat upset about something towards the end of lunch.  
  
"Eric, I want to know what is bothering Julie and she said you know something and she is upset you didn't tell her. I've asked her what it is and she said it hurts too much to talk about it. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"I understand you are concerned and if I felt Julie was in any danger I would tell you and Julie at the same time, I promise." Eric says.  
  
"So you aren't going to tell me? What kind of brother are you to Julie, huh? Not only is she your sister, she's my wife and you should tell me!! " Hank asked angrily.  
  
After Hank paid for the lunch they both went outside to the car when Hank makes a threat to Eric.  
  
"Eric, if Julie is physically hurt because of whatever she is worried about does hurt her, you will regret not telling me. Got it!!"  
  
"Yes." Eric says a little scared then they both go to work.  
  
At Pete's Pizza-  
  
Lucy was eating lunch with a classmate who was in one of her classes and wants to be a firefighter, his name happened to be Eric. They talked about what they wanted to do in life then after lunch they went to work, Eric worked at the Billard's Club that was not far from the Pete's Pizza and later that day Lucy met up with Joe who was at the library. Lucy and Joe went out to the Dairy Shack to eat then later went home then went to bed.  
  
About a month after Julie gave birth to a boy, who they will call John, she decided to go shopping by herself as she had finished loading the clothes in the trunk, she notices Jeff, his wife and son, who she taught walking to their car then suddenly it happened, she was attacked. She yelled for help as Jeff who heard her went to help her by punching the guy and getting on Julie using his body as a shield since the guy had a knife then Jeff's son kicked the guy and knocked him down to the ground while Jeff's wife called the police which arrived within minutes. An hour after the thwarted attack, Hank is by Julie's side and finds out that the man who Julie was afraid of, saved her life. Eric found out about what happened to Julie from Det. Micheals then he went to see Julie at her home later that night.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Julie replied with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Fact that you are a no good brother I hate you." Julie replied angrily as she pushed him away.  
  
"What? Julie what did I do wrong?"  
  
"It's what you didn't do! Why didn't you tell me that Jeff was in town?" Julie said angrily as Eric talked to her.  
  
"Because he seems to have changed and his son also was one of your students, the one who told you that I was following them." Eric responded.  
  
"I thought he was Jeff's son and he seems like a nice young man. Eric, why didn't you tell me?" Julie says then asks.  
  
"Because I didn't want to worry you when you have nothing to worry about. Look I think him and his family have been here for the last two years cause my son has become friends with Andrew for the last year and a half. I don't even think he knew you lived here till yesterday and I do wonder if he knew you are his ex-girlfriend when he saved you."  
  
"I don't know but is he in the hospital?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he has quite a few non-life threatening stab wounds and you don't have any."  
  
"So have you told Hank about what Jeff did to me when you and I were young?"  
  
"No, and I think it's driving him crazy." Eric says as he laughs.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He's been asking me about it which I won't tell him since he's trying to protect you and he can't." Eric says.  
  
"Have you told him?" Julie asks.  
  
"No, but I wonder how he will react if you do?"  
  
"I'm sure he will love and support you no matter what?" Eric says.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry for being so mad at you."  
  
"That's okay, that's what big brothers are for." Eric says as he and Julie hug then Eric leaves for home.  
  
A few days later while Eric was at church working, Jeff went to see him.  
  
"Hi, Eric." Jeff said.  
  
"Hi Jeff, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good, how are you?"  
  
"Good. How can I help you?" Eric asked  
  
"I want to see Julie." Jeff said as he sat down.  
  
"You do? What for if you don't mind me asking." Eric said surprised.  
  
"After Julie left, I felt bad about the way I treated her and wanted to apologize to her for it."  
  
"Let me see what she says but I'm not making any promises, okay." Eric says.  
  
"Okay." Jeff says then leaves. 


	9. Chapter 9

Simon went to Deena's house to talk to her about the summer then he went home. Hours later he calls Deena to tell her he has to watch the twins since Ruthie was going to a friends, Lucy had a date, Mary was working as well as Matt while Eric and Annie went out to dinner with Charles who came the day before. Deena then went to Simon's to watch tv with him while the twins were asleep, she had learned to drive by a driving school and has her own car. Then she left to go home when Simon decided to go to bed then Lucy, Mary and Matt came home within minutes of each other after Simon went to sleep. Then a few hours after the three came home, Annie, Eric and Charles came home soon after, when Charles came he wanted to stay at a hotel but Annie didn't want that so he is sleeping in the room with Matt while Lucy, Mary and Ruthie share a room in the attic and the other have their rooms except the twins who still share. The next day Eric went to see Julie about what Jeff had told him and Julie told him that she would think about meeting with Jeff then Eric told her to let him know if and when she decided to which Julie told him okay. Few days later the letter came again from Susan then Eric took it outside trash can and ripped it up but Ruthie saw him rip it up in the outside trash can then when Eric went inside she snuck out to get the ripped up letter then took it upstairs to put together and in the box then everyone then got to bed. The next day Matt was at work then he went to lunch at the Pool Hall where he met a young lady named Carolyn. They talked then decided to meet there tomorrow, Matt went to work as Carolyn studied while Lucy was home with the twins since Annie went shopping with Charles, while Eric and Chandler worked. Simon was playing baseball with his friends at the community park like he did after school was out for the summer then a sweaty, smelly, and dirty Simon Camden would take a shower before dinner every day he played then he would play with the twins in the back yard. Annie and Charles were in the kitchen making dinner when she told Charles that she wanted him to move with her and the kids.  
  
"What? You want me to move here?" Charles asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, dad. What happens if you get hurt and we are far away from you. Ginger is gone dad and I worry about you."  
  
"I know honey, Ginger was a wonderful wife and was cut short by a drunk driver and I miss her."  
  
"I know dad, and I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." Charles says then continues to help Annie.  
  
An hour later dinner is ready as Eric comes home then Simon, the twins, Eric, Lucy, Mary, Ruthie, Annie and Charles sits to eat then few minutes later Matt comes in to eat as well and has good news for everyone. He tells them that he found a good apartment near the hospital and will move in at the end of next month then everyone told him they were happy but Simon was really not happy since his brother would be leaving the house, Charles then told everyone that he decided to move in and everyone was happy. Eric had announcement which he told everyone:  
  
"Matt is moving out, Charles is moving in and guess what I'm doing?" Eric says.  
  
"What are you doing dad?" Matt asks as he took a sip of his drink then ate.  
  
"I'm divorcing your mother and moving to Siberia." Eric says as he laughs.  
  
"Why?" Ruthie asked when Matt, Charles, Simon, Mary and Lucy were laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Sam asks.  
  
"Daddy was trying to be funny and he wasn't." David says.  
  
"Oh, bad joke dear." Annie says then she starts to laugh.  
  
"Yeah." Eric says as he starts to laugh.  
  
"Wait, what is so funny? Why is dad leaving mom?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"It was a joke, dad isn't leaving. Siberia is a cold and empty place in Russia." Simon said as he took a bite.  
  
"Oh." Ruthie said then went back to dinner as well as everyone else.  
  
After dinner, Eric helped Annie with the dishes while Charles watched tv with the twins, Simon read a book, Ruthie was talking with Mary as Lucy was talking to Matt. Annie and Lucy went shopping as Simon went to Eric to ask him something.  
  
"Dad?" Simon asked as he was in Eric's den when he was doing his sermon.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can Deena spend the night tomorrow night?" Simon asked.  
  
"I'll have to check with your mom, but I can't see why Deena can't." Eric says then Simon thanks him and goes upstairs.  
  
An hour later Lucy and Annie come home then Annie goes to the living room to see Eric lying on the couch watching tv while Lucy went to her room to talk to Mary.  
  
"Hey, darlin' wanna go upstairs and cuddle in bed naked together since Sam and David are asleep?"  
  
"Hey, babe. Sure but I gotta brush my teeth." Eric asked as Annie turned off the tv.  
  
"Sure, but make it fast." Annie says as she gets off, turns off the light as they both go upstairs.  
  
Simon is leaving the bathroom as Annie and Eric are about to head in their room then he asks Annie if it was okay since Eric told him to ask and Annie told him it was okay then everyone went to bed. Eric went to brush his teeth then he and Annie cuddled in bed with their shirt and sleep pants on.  
  
"Hey, who's going to have the garage apartment when it's done?" Eric asked as they were in bed with the lights out.  
  
"I'm almost done, shouldn't Matt take it?" Annie said.  
  
"We will ask him tomorrow." Eric said as they kissed. 


	10. Ruthie the troublemaker

The next morning, Eric was eating breakfast when Matt came down to eat then the rest of the Camden clan came down.  
  
"Matt, your mom and I were talking last night, why don't you move into the garage apartment, it's almost done." Eric says.  
  
"No thanks dad. I appreciate the offer but I just want to be closer to work." Matt says as he is finishing up his breakfast.  
  
"Okay." Eric says as he gets up to clean his plate after Matt had left then Mary left 20 minutes later.  
  
Lucy, Ruthie and the twins made their beds then Ruthie went to a friend's house, Lucy stayed home to study then hours later went to work. Eric went to work while Annie and Charles watched tv and later Charles took the twins out for a drive. Matt met Caryoln at the pool hall again then told her that he wasn't working on Saturday and they could go out which she said she could. During the game Simon was playing as his team was up to bat, then he had hit a home run then the inning he came up he hit the ball hard then ran to first base. The next batter was up, the batter swung and missed while Simon stole second base, suddenly that batter grounded to second as Simon ran to third then Simon scored on then next play then his team had won. Mary was at school when a guy she had talked to in class and at the cafeteria asked her out, she said yes then decided to go out on a Friday night. Lucy came home from work then found out that Charles was with the twins when Annie asked her if she could borrow her car which Lucy got from Charles at Christmas months after Ginger was killed then Lucy offered to help pay for the insurance. Mary got a car when she had enough money to buy one as well as did Matt and their parents help pay for the insurance. Later that night Julie went to see Eric and talked to him about Jeff and how she really feels.  
  
"Hi." Eric says as Julie, Hank and their kids come in.  
  
"Hi. How are you doing?" Julie asks.  
  
"Good. So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I've been thinking, maybe I should talk to Jeff." Julie says as they are in Eric's den talking.  
  
"You think? What has made you want to do that?"  
  
"I thought a lot about what you said and You are right, he may have changed. I don't feel that afraid of him anymore." Julie said as she had sat down in his den as Eric was at his desk.  
  
"That's good, cause he came by my office wanting to talk to you." Eric says.  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yeah." Eric says as they talked.  
  
Ruthie went to get the door since the doorbell rang as Deena was coming over for dinner and to spend the night with her parents okay. There was a card table made for the twins and Erica who ate at that table then after dinner everyone else helped clean the table then the Hastings left as Deena and Simon were in his room talking.  
  
"You know what I was thinking?" Simon asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe you and me getting under the covers tonight and um doing it?"  
  
"What!? NO!! Simon we are not having sex!! Your brothers are sleeping in the next room and your parents won't like it neither will mine."  
  
"Okay, I was just telling you how I feel. I just wanted to know what it was like." Simon says.  
  
"I know Simon, I wonder too. But we must wait till we are sure then get married."  
  
"I know who I will marry." Simon says as he kissed Deena on the cheek then went to see if the twins were in their room.  
  
Few hours later everyone but Ruthie and Eric go to bed. Ruthie then goes to the master bedroom while Annie was brushing her teeth to tell Eric something he wouldn't like to hear. Eric then jumped out of bed to checked downstairs to see if Simon was watching tv which he was then Simon noticed Eric was there.  
  
"What's up dad?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to see how your were doing." Eric said as he was surprised that Simon wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Do you know what Deena is doing?"  
  
"I don't know dad, she's sleeping in my room, I wouldn't let her sleep on the couch. Why?" Simon said then asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just checking." Eric said.  
  
"Liar." Simon said under his breath when Eric was up the stairs to his bed.  
  
An hour later Matt came home from work then sat and talked with Simon while they were in the kitchen so Matt could eat. Then Matt went to bed and Simon went on the couch to sleep.  
  
1:00am-  
  
"Stop! What are you doing? Stop!" Deena yells.  
  
"What is going on here?" Grandpa asks sternly as he turns on the light in Simon's room after using the bathroom. 


	11. Ruthie did it again!

"Um..Well you see I was making sure that Deena was sleeping well." Ruthie says.  
  
"RUTHIE! It does not look like that at all to me." Grandpa says in a stern whispery voice.  
  
"Well, I was tying to like get Simon to come help her then mom and dad would come in to see Simon and Deena together. I tried to get dad to talk to Simon but it didn't really work." Ruthie says as she and Charles was in the hallway, Deena was listening in.  
  
"Why are you trying to start trouble? And what did you do to get your father to talk to Simon?" Charles asked in a whispery, stern voice.  
  
"Well, I'm mad at Simon cause he got me in trouble when he didn't watch the twins and mom and dad blamed it on me. I over heard Simon talking to Deena about having sex and I went to tell dad."  
  
"Look, you shouldn't do that cause you could have caused Simon to be angry at his father and he probably doesn't even know what the reason is that he went to talk to him. Who was supposed to watch the twins, you or did you just assume Simon would do it? What were you doing?" He asked again.  
  
"I was on the phone with a friend of mine, Simon was home and I left without telling him then he left when I was gone. -". Ruthie replied.  
  
"So let me guess, mom and dad came home, saw you AND Simon were gone and they punished you, not Simon, right?" Charles asked irriatedly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, that is the most pathetic excuse I've heard of. Simon probably left cause he thought you were home and you were as irresponsible as Simon was, is that clear? Now GET to bed now and leave Deena alone." Charles says then Ruthie and him go to their beds and Deena tries to go back to sleep.  
  
Minutes later Eric comes out of the room, with the bat, goes to the twins room to see them asleep, closes the door, sees Mary, Lucy asleep but Ruthie not asleep yet, doesn't know that Eric is checking in on everyone, she eventually goes to sleep then he goes to the room Matt and Charles are in, they are asleep then opens the door to Simon's room to check on Deena when he is pushed in the room on the bed that Deena was not on, Deena was on the bed next to it. They stuggled when Deena turned on the light just as both men tumbled over to the side next to the bed then fell on the fat part of the bat.  
  
"OW!!" Simon and Eric yell out.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Simon? What are you doing?" Eric asked.  
  
"I went to the bathroom and I thought you were an intruder going into Deena's room. Why are you checking on Deena?" Simon says.  
  
"I heard some talking and I guess I must have been dreaming. Are you okay?" Eric said then asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Simon says as he and Eric got up.  
  
"Sorry Deena, you probably never expected this much fun." Eric apologizes then says.  
  
"That's okay Mr. Camden, I think it's sweet you and Simon are looking out for me." Deena says.  
  
"What is going on? Why are you and Simon here? What are you doing bugging Deena?" Annie asked as she, Eric and Simon left the room and are in the hallway near Eric/Annie's room.  
  
"I thought an intruder was going in Deena's room but it was dad." Simon said.  
  
"Eric?!" Annie asked sternly in a whispery voice.  
  
"I heard some talking in the hallway and wanted to find out what it is. Must have been dreaming."  
  
"Let's all go to bed okay." Annie says then everyone goes to bed.  
  
The next morning, Charles, Annie, Ruthie, Mary, Lucy, Sam and David got up and had breakfast, Simon was woken up by Ruthie who wanted to watch tv so he went up to the room where Matt and Charles were at and slept in the bed Charles would sleep on. An hour later Matt gets up then Simon does as well, got dressed, made the beds then went downstairs to find Deena and Eric eating so they joined them. Few hours later Charles leaves for Arizona as Deena went home too while Ruthie was in her room looking at the letters. Annie comes home after dropping off Charles and Deena then goes to see what Ruthie was up to when she opens the door, Annie sees Ruthie hiding something and asks what it is.  
  
"Ruthie! Give it to me now!" Annie tells her sternly, "Ruthie now!"  
  
After a few minutes Ruthie gives up the letters then the ring falls down as well so Annie picked it up, shocked as well as Ruthie then Annie left for her room. Few hours later Matt, Mary, Simon, Ruthie, the twins, Eric and Annie were eating.  
  
"So Mom, do you think Grandpa will live with us?" Simon asked after 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know, I hope so." Annie says then the silence comes again.  
  
"Matt, how is work going? Have you had to do any surgeries or help women give birth?" Simon asked really uncomfortable with the silence again.  
  
"I haven't done any surgeries yet but Hank told me that he will assist me in one, one of these days and I have helped women give birth." Matt says then Lucy comes home and joins in the dinner but notices an uncomfortable silence and doesn't even know why.  
  
"So, Mary, how is your classes going?" Simon asked.  
  
"Good. I'm enjoying them."  
  
"Mom, have you told dad that you saw his letters and the ring from his girlfriend Susan Brees Camille?" Ruthie asked.  
  
Just as Ruthie said that, Eric and Mary coughed then looked at Ruthie and Annie.  
  
"What did you just say Ruthie?" Mary asked worriedly.  
  
"You know what, just because I'm trying to make dinner more comfortable doesn't mean you have to act so mean to dad and mom." Simon said.  
  
"Simon, it's okay I know you didn't mean for that to happen and I don't blame you." Eric says.  
  
"Eric, it's okay, I trust you." Annie says then everyone tries to finish eating. 


	12. Author's notes

Just some notes:  
  
This story was written originally in 1999 but found this site and revised most of the stories I had written that are on the disk and my hard drive and most are before the 6th season of 7th Heaven. The next time this story is updated after this message, it will BE FINISHED!! Other stories I've written will be posted but I will post most of it all at once then wait a month and post the rest. I think this story, Worried just wasn't a good story but I will finish it since when I write stories I like to finish it but well, I should have checked with this story to see if it made sense or if it just was any good.  
  
That's okay.. I'm sure we all have had one bad story we write here and there.  
  
United By Tragedy and Bad Summer are the stories I wrote just a few months ago. I am taking English 101 so I hope that class will help me write my stories better and be more descriptive as to what is going on, I know I don't have that in some of my stories. Hopefully I will write better and more descriptively BUT I will NEVER write as long as Hans The Bold has on his/her story of Your Brother's Eye as in 51 chapters.. I wonder if Hans will write 100 chapters the way he/she is going, gosh I couldn't do that unless you are a very talented writer.  
  
I could have gone past chapter 23 on my story United By Tragedy which is done but I just got tired of it after all that time and hope all of you enjoyed it even though I do admit it could have been better like for instance those who read it would notice I made very vague mentions of the kids, Julie and the remaining Camdens would think of Eric and Annie but never looked or talked about how they felt emotionally. 


	13. Julie and Jeff meet

After dinner Matt, and Mary did the dishes, Simon and Lucy cleaned the table and took care of the twins while Ruthie was in her room while Eric and Annie were in the den talking.  
  
"I feel like I should have said something." Mary says.  
  
"Like what?' Matt asked when Lucy and Simon were done so they took the twins upstairs, Simon was playing with them while Lucy went to talk to Ruthie.  
  
"Well, remember when I was worried about something and I didn't want to talk about it? Well, the thing is my teacher who was the sister of Susan, who talked about dad and her relationships then I saw the picture of her and dad then and of her now and she hasn't changed much. So I talked to Julie who said that my teacher wasn't really telling the truth and well I still think Susan may be on the rebound cause her husband died a few months ago. I was just worried as to how dad will react if mom sees the letters or the phone call. And after what Ruthie did I think she made it worse by hiding the letters then the ring comes up too."  
  
"I think mom and dad appreciates that you are looking after them and well, maybe mom figured that dad didn't read the letters cause it was ripped up or she really trusts him." Matt says.  
  
"I know, I'm worried now." Mary says as Eric and Annie who overheard what Mary said about her teacher walk in.  
  
"I think that's sweet you are looking out for your father and me." Annie says as she gives Mary a hug as well as Eric.  
  
"So, is everything going to be okay?" Matt asked as Eric had his arm around Matt's neck.  
  
"Yeah." Eric says as Annie hugs Eric.  
  
Twenty minutes later while Lucy was watching tv, Matt was out with his girlfriend, Mary went out as well, Simon was on the phone with Deena with the double doors open so he can watch the twins, Eric went to talk to Ruthie while Annie went to take a shower.  
  
"What are we doing?" Eric asked after Ruthie told him to come in when he knocked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry dad, I just-I don't know why I was reading those letters and I thought it was interesting cause you ripped them and threw them out." Ruthie said.  
  
"I see, do why was it interesting?"  
  
"I don't know, cause it was from an ex-girlfriend?" Ruthie said.  
  
"Ruthie you have to stop snooping around, people won't trust you if they find out that you did. Also there will be a reason why people don't want others to know things."  
  
"Like why you were ripping those letters without mom knowing?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Ruthie!"  
  
"Hello? Hi Julie, what's up? Okay, I see. Listen, I was going to call you but since you are on right now are you doing anything tonight? I need to talk to you about something. Okay see you in a bit, bye." Eric picked up the phone and spoke to Julie then hung up.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Do you think things will be okay with you and mom?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"You are grounded till further notice and you need to worry about things between you, me and your mother." Eric said then left.  
  
Eric sees Annie downstairs then told her that Julie had called and is going to see her, he tells her he talked to Ruthie and is not sure why she was reading those letters then Annie gave him the letters but told him that the ring was to beautiful to throw away which she said that she wanted to sell it if it was okay with him, he told her yes then they both kissed each other then Eric went to see Julie. Eric talked to Julie at her home since she couldn't leave cause Hank might have an emergency call to the hospital and the kids were asleep as was Hank was at the time.  
  
"So when do want to see him?" Eric asked.  
  
"You have his number?"  
  
"Yes, then call him and ask him." Eric says then laughs a little.  
  
Eric first called the house, Simon picked up the phone in the kitchen since he was getting a drink, he got the number for Eric as Eric jotted it down, Eric thanked him then hung up. They decide to meet a few days later in Eric's office then Eric talked about the letters and Ruthie, he thanked Julie for helping Mary out and liked that she was looking out for him and Annie. He then left for home then went to bed not knowing that Mary was already home and in bed and Matt later came home from his date and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Mary was at the guy's place that isn't far from the college, she likes him, as he does like her. She sits on his bed, as he tried to make a move on her, she pushes him away and he doesn't understand why she did that. He said that every girl who does that is not liked then as he has his back turned to her, she sees pornography then tells him that she does not want to go out with him as she runs out then gets home. She gets home then goes to bed, wishing Matt or Eric were home but she realizes she made a good choice.  
  
Few days later Julie and Jeff talk in Eric's office then Eric left to counsel some parishioners. Few minutes later Hank gets to meet Jeff on his lunch then thanks him for saving Julie and before the meeting, Julie told Hank about what he did.  
  
"I'm glad that I got to talk to you Julie. I felt bad for how I treated you and no excuse can make it better."  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad that you are doing well as well as your wife and son."  
  
"Just out of curiousity, does Eric know what you did to her?" Hank asked  
  
"No, he knew that Jeff had another girlfriends and heard that they were treated badly but he didn't know exactly what he did."  
  
"You mean to tell me that he never knew?" Hank said laughing as he, Julie and Jeff left. 


	14. Eric makes realizations

Days after the date with the guy, Mary felt like all the guys didn't want to date her then she went to Matt to talk to. Matt told her not to worry and that most college guys always think about sex, and partying and that they don't care about their studying habits. Mary did find out later that the guy she dated that had pornography was arrested then all the guys started to be nice to her again which made her happy. She later got a date with a guy who realize that Mary was cool then they started dating. Julie called Eric to tell him that Susan was in town and wanted to talk to him which she told him he should as did Annie when he told her about what Julie said after he finished talking to her. So a few days later Eric goes to see Susan at her sister's house that evening, Jackie was out of town so they talked around 7pm when Eric came over.  
  
"How are things going for you?" Eric asked.  
  
"Good, how about you? I'm glad to see you again." Susan asked then said.  
  
"Thanks, so what have you done since I acted like a fool and proposed to you?"  
  
"Well, my husband and I went to Tennessee when he was transferred a year after we got married then I had kids, four. One I named after you, Eric cause I felt bad how I treated you." Susan said as they both laughed.  
  
She told him that she did go to reunions but couldn't find him then found out that he was in Glen Oak just recently then decided to write. He told her that he did get them but just didn't get the chance to read them then he told a little bit about his family but didn't mention the twins but did mention that he always forgotten about the reunions and always wanted to go but didn't.  
  
8pm-  
  
A few friends of Susan's came to talk then started talking to Eric as they talked about their lives then made fun of Eric when Susan told them that he proposed to her when she was already married which made Eric furious but he didn't show it. Then they showed home videos that made the time pass.  
  
1am-  
  
Susan's friends talked as they drank sodas or juices then by the time Eric left it was 1am which he didn't realize until after the videos were done. He left at 1:15am for a 30 minute drive which was longer because he got lost several times but did eventually get home at 1:50am but when he got home he wished he hadn't dank so much water because he was rushing to the house after locking the car door, unlocking the door that leads to the kitchen then ran upstairs to his and Annie's room and used the bathroom then brushed his teeth then put his pajamas on as he saw that Annie was asleep with his side of the light on which was on dim. After turning off the light on his head stand he just sat on his bed thinking about Susan and how he feels now which was not good but at the time he was so tired that he laid next to Annie, put the covers on then cuddled with her then fell asleep.  
  
Next Morning-  
  
Eric slept in as Annie and the kids had breakfast then Ruthie went to a friend's house, Simon was at Deena's, Mary and Lucy went to work and Matt took the twins to get some new clothes they needed. After everyone left Annie went upstairs to wake Eric up since it was 9:30am which she cuddled with him and told him that the kids even the twins were gone and if he wanted to talk about last night. Few minutes later he got up, they both went downstairs as the phone rang so Annie just let the machine get it and it was Susan who apologize about her friends making fun of Eric, said that it was sweet that he was in love with her and that she shouldn't have let him on the way she did and said she was leaving for home which was in Tennesse and thanked for having the chance to talk. Eric did tell Annie that talking to her was not a good idea since she really didn't seem to care about his feelings or that her friends' weren't really that nice to him and didn't even talk to him after they came and he didn't feel comfortable leaving. Annie asked what he was going to tell Julie and he said that he would just tell her that Susan and I did talk but he got the impression that she really didn't care for him but was glad that they talked and hoped to never see her again. They erased the message then after Eric ate, he got dressed then he and Annie watched tv in the living room as they cuddled together as Eric kissed her and told her that he really loves her as she did the same. Later that day everyone came home then when dinner came they ate then few hours later everyone went to bed.  
  
I apologize for this story being done so quick but I felt that it was too many holes and I think I lost interst but wanted to finish posting it. I hope you click on my name and check out other stories that I have written. 


End file.
